Dedicated short range communication (DSRC) is a wireless communication technology used to convey traffic information between vehicles (vehicle-to-vehicle or V2V) and between vehicles and roadside infrastructure (vehicle-to-infrastructure or V2I).
Normally, DSRC-based work zone traffic information systems have two important components; (i) acquisition of traffic parameters such as travel time (TT) through the work zone and starting location of congestion (SLoC), and (ii) dissemination of these parameters to the vehicles coming toward the work zone congestion area. However, only those vehicles with DSRC capabilities can receive the disseminated traffic information. Vehicles that lack DSRC components are unable to receive or use such traffic information.
Portable Changeable Message Signs (PCMS) have been used extensively for traffic control, and to display crucial travel related information in the work zone environment. They are believed to command more of a driver's attention than static message signs and can be dynamically configured at any time through both local and remote means.